The present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying a portable electronic device. More specifically, this invention relates to a device carrier that can be attached to an individual""s arm for holding an electronic device or other articles while an individual is engaged in some form of physical activity.
The proliferation of different types of portable electric devices has increased in recent years. These devices include radios, compact disc players, cassette players, and cellular phones. Individuals use portable electronic devices in many settings, including while engaged in some form of physical activity. This may include running, jogging, biking or other forms of exercise. Thus, there exists a need to carry these devices while keeping a person""s hands free to do other activities.
Portable electronic carriers currently exist in a variety of different forms. Some carriers are configured to be worn on the upper arm of an individual to allow easy access to the electronic device. For example, the device may be a portable radio with a headphone jack requiring the user to have a carrier located proximate to the user""s head. This configuration, however, may present several problems. To prevent the carrier from slipping down the individual""s arm during exercise, a large band is typically used to secure the carrier in place. This, however, may cause significant restriction on the upper arm that may create circulation problems. Another problem is maintaining stability and providing protection for the electronic device. The carrier should securely hold the device and protect it against inadvertent hits, bumps, knocks and collisions within the carrier and from outside the carrier.
Securing the device in the carrier, however, may introduce additional problems. It may be cumbersome, for example, to adjust the volume control on a portable radio or change a music selection on a compact disc player if you have to physically remove the device each time you want to make such an adjustment. Additionally, if the device is properly protected, it may be difficult to access a headphone jack.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device carrier that can be attached to an individual""s arm for holding an electronic device. Moreover, there is a need for a carrier that is comfortable to wear, provides protection for the electronic device and allows easy access to the device. The primary objectives of this invention are to meet these needs.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a device carrier that can be worn on the upper arm of a user that is comfortable to wear and does not unduly restrict circulation within the upper arm.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device carrier that utilizes adjustable armbands by using the combination of a buckle and a hook-and-loop connector so that a user can easily adjust the tension in the armbands.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device carrier that has openings on its sides so that adjustments to the electronic device can be made without opening the top flap.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device carrier made of nylon mesh with foam backing that can stretch to securely hold an electronic device, but can also provide protection to absorb any impact to the electronic device.
In summary, a device carrier for carrying an electronic device includes a pouch having a rear wall and a pair of straps. Each strap has a first end, a second end and a side. The first ends of the straps are coupled with the rear wall at a distance from one another. Each strap further includes a first section of hook and loop fastening material coupled with the side and proximate to the second end. Each strap also has a second section of complimentary hook and loop fastening material coupled with the side and located between the second end and the first section of hook and loop material. Further, each strap has a buckle coupled with the rear wall. Each strap is secured to the corresponding buckle by placing the second end through the buckle and looping the first end over onto itself so that the first and second sections of hook and loop fastening material are directed toward one another and coupled together.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the description of the drawings.